closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Village Roadshow Pictures
1986-1992 185px-Village Roadshow Pictures Australia National.png GW312H205.png Screen shot 2016-02-08 at 1.00.26 PM 1.png 1992-1998 185px-Village Roadshow Pictures (1990s).jpg Vlcsnap-2015-04-13-19h19m13s219.png Vrpt.png Villageroadshowblue.jpg GW211H154.jpg File:9FEAA0DF-497D-4425-813B-1F0C7DD89FB9.jpeg|''December Boys'' (2007) GW231H155.jpg|''Within Reach'' (2011) 1998-2012 Village Roadshow Pictures Logo (1998).jpg Village Roadshow Pictures Logo (1998) II.jpg Village Roadshow Pictures Logo (1998; Cinemascope).jpg Village roadshow pictures logo open matte.jpg|Open matte variant. 185px-Village Roadshow Pictures (1998, Austraila).jpg|Main production card. Village Roadshow 'The Matrix' Opening.png|''The Matrix'' (1999) Village Roadshow 'The Matrix' Opening (2018 Reissue).png|''The Matrix'' (1999, 2018 reissue) Villageroadshow 35.jpg|''Deep Blue Sea'' (1999) Village Roadshow Pictures Space Cowboys.png|''Space Cowboys'' (2000) Village Roadshow Pictures Swordfish.png|''Swordfish'' (2001) Village Roadshow Pictures Valentine.png|''Valentine'' (2001) Vrp ocean eleven.jpg|''Ocean's Eleven'' (2001) Vrp dte.png|''Down to Earth'' (2001) Training Day 2001.png|''Training Day'' (2001) Village Roadshow Pictures See Spot Run.png|''See Spot Run'' (2001) Village Roadshow Pictures Zoolander.png|''Zoolander'' (2001) Village Roadshow Pictures Queen of the Damned.png|''Queen of the Damned'' (2002) Vrp analyse that.jpg|''Analyse That'' (2002) Village Roadshow Ghost Ship.png|''Ghost Ship'' (2002) Village Roadshow Pictures Dreamcatcher.png|''Dreamcatcher'' (2003) Village Roadshow 'The Matrix Reloaded' Opening.png|''The Matrix Reloaded'' (2003) Village Roadshow 'The Matrix Reloaded' Opening (2018 Reissue).png|''The Matrix Reloaded'' (2003, 2018 reissue) Village Roadshow Pictures Mystic River.png|''Mystic River'' (2003) Village Roadshow 'The Matrix Revolutions' Opening.png|''The Matrix Revolutions'' (2003) Village Roadshow 'The Matrix Revolutions' Opening (2018 Reissue).png|''The Matrix Revolutions'' (2003, 2018 reissue) Village Roadshow Pictures Ocean's Twelve.png|''Ocean's Twelve'' (2004) Village Roadshow Pictures Catwoman.png|''Catwoman'' (2004) Village Roadshow Pictures Constantine.png|''Constantine'' (2005) Village Roadshow Pictures House of Wax.png|''House of Wax'' (2005) Village Roadshow Pictures Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.png|''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (2005) Village Roadshow Rumour Has It.png|''Rumor Has It...'' (2005) Village Roadshow Pictures Happy Feet.png|''Happy Feet'' (2006) Village Roadshow Pictures Unaccompanied Minors.png|''Unaccompanied Minors'' (2006) Firewall 2006.png|''Firewall'' (2006) Village Roadshow Pictures Ocean's Thirteen.png|''Ocean's Thirteen'' (2007) Village Roadshow Pictures The Invasion.png|''The Invasion'' (2007) Vrp brave one.png|''The Brave One'' (2007) Village Roadshow Pictures Speed Racer.png|''Speed Racer'' (2008) Village Roadshow Pictures Get Smart.png|''Get Smart'' (2008) Vrp nights in rodanthe.jpg|''Nights in Rodanthe'' (2008) Village Roadshow Pictures Gran Torino.png|''Gran Torino'' (2008) Village Roadshow Pictures Yes Man.png|''Yes Man'' (2008) Village Roadshow Pictures Where the Wild Things Are.png|''Where the Wild Things Are'' (2009) Village Roadshow Pictures Sherlock Holmes.png|''Sherlock Holmes'' (2009) Village Roadshow Pictures Sex and the City 2.png|''Sex and the City 2'' (2010) Village Roadshow Pictures Cats and Dogs The Revenge of Kitty Galore.png|''Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore'' (2010) Village Roadshow Pictures Legend of the Guardians The Owls of Ga'Hoole.png|''Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole'' (2010) Sherlock2.png|''Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows'' (2011) VRP American Sniper.png|''American Sniper'' (2014) 2012-present Roadshow Dark Shadiows Intro.png|''Dark Shadows'' (2012) Roadshow Logo Gamgster Squad Opening.png|''Gangster Squad'' (2013) The Great Gatsby 2013.png|''The Great Gatsby'' (2013) Tlm2.png|''The Lego Movie'' (2014) RoadshowOpeningWinter'sTale.png|''Winter's Tale'' (2014) RoadshowEdgeOpening.png|''Edge of Tomorrow'' (2014) VRP Into The Storm.png|''Into the Storm'' (2014) Village Roadshow Pictures The Equalizer.png|''The Equalizer'' (2014) RoadshowJudgeOpening.png|''The Judge'' (2014) RoadshowAnnieOpening.png|''Annie'' (2014) VRP Jupiter Ascending 2015.png|''Jupiter Ascending'' (2015) Village Roadshow Pictures Mad Max Fury Road.png|''Mad Max: Fury Road'' (2015) Village Roadsjow San.png|''San Andreas'' (2015) VRPGOosebumps3.png|''Goosebumps'' (2015) InHeartSeaRoadshowintro.png|''In the Heart of the Sea'' (2015) VillageRoadshowOpeningConncussion.png|''Concussion'' (2015) VillageRoadshowGrimsby.png|''The Brothers Grimsby'' (2016) RoadshowTrazanOpening.png|''The Legend of Tarzan'' (2016) Village Roadshow Pictures Ghostbusters.png|''Ghostbusters'' (2016) RoadshowSully.png|''Sully'' (2016) and The 15:17 to Paris (2018) RoadshowMGMOpeningSeven.png|''The Magnificent Seven'' (2016) VillageRoadshowPicturesCollateralBeauty.png|''Collateral Beauty'' (2016) VillageRoadshowPicturesPassengers2YearsAgo.png|''Passengers'' (2016) Village Roadshow Pictures Fist Fight.png|''Fist Fight'' (2017) Roadshow Going Style.png|''Going in Style'' (2017) Villageroadshow 56.jpg|''King Arthur: Legend of the Sword'' (2017) Village Roadshow Pictures The House.png|''The House'' (2017) VillageRoadshowPicturesLogoReadyPlayerOneOpening.png|''Ready Player One'' (2018) bandicam 2018-11-03 21-30-51-834.png|''Ocean's 8'' (2018) Print logo variations 1992-2012 ImagesCASUQN7W.jpg Vrp with address.png|Address from California ImagesCAFYH0ZH.jpg 209-vrs.png Logo poweredbyvillage footer.png 2012-present Village-Roadshow-Pictures-Logo.svg Village roadshow pictures logo.jpg 1469818343002 20.png Print logo variations Village Roadshow Pictures The Great Gatsby 2013 poster.jpg|''The Great Gatsby'' (2013) Bandicam 2017-07-24 20-28-05-027.jpg|''Into the Storm'' (2014) bandicam 2019-01-04 09-15-57-477.jpg|Ready Player One (2018) Category:Special logos Category:Village Roadshow Limited Category:Film production companies of the United States